Evil within Harry's secret
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Well the Baker's in there kidnappings might have just found Eveline the only family member she would ever want although she is very surprised at how powerful he is and how nice Also with this story the timeline for the Resident Evil world had to be changed to fit with the Harry Potter timeline and also warning spoiler alert for Resident evil 7: Biohazard
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Dursley's new house

We come into are story on a deserted road with the only thing on it being one blue car and inside that car was the Dursley family Vernon Dursley a obese man that was overlarge, Petunia Dursley who was the opposite in size to her 'dear' Husband although both were just as obese, and finally Dudley Dursley who looked like an almost carbon copy of his father just smaller and probably going to be just as big if the pile of candy's he was eating was any given and unknown to those around their former home this group wasn't the kindest family especially seeing as where the last member of this little family was one Harry Potter a extremely small 7 year old boy who was at the moment locked in the trunk of the car being thrown around as you probably can guess the Dursleys really didn't like Harry you see the Dursley's had a secret Petunia Dursley's sister was a witch with magic and was supernatural in the Dursley's eyes and they did not like that so for years they had never told anyone about their magical side of the family only problem at least in their eyes was that the Potter's had died and left them with Harry as a baby and so they put all of there hate on the child forcing him to clean for them cook heck Harry's room was the Cupboard under the stairs although it looks like he will be getting a new room because the Dursley's had been forced to move because of the fact that Vernon's company had promoted him to one of the heads of the company in Louisiana Usa this caused both anger and joy in the Dursley's anger because of the fact that they would be forced to live near country freaks most likely (I'm putting this in the Dursley's point of view before anyone gets mad at me in fact I'm country soo if anything I just called myself that)

But they also had some joy in the fact that Vernon would be getting a raise that alongside the fact that Vernon had found a at of the way house away from the 'hillbillies' that was deep in the woods and that was where they were heading know not knowing of the evil that lurked within

Inside the house as the Dursleys get there

"Hmm I don't know about this family" Eveline said in her wheelchair ever since her medecin had run out her body had been forced to age in an intense way till the 11 year old was forced into a wheelchair with her 60 year old body but luckily she still had some control of her body and didn't need those idiot Bakers to push her around and even if she did need them for that the girl would just use her monsters speaking of which this new group didn't look fit for the change and she was about to give her Mother the order to kill them even if they had rented the guest house when she froze and watched in shock as the large man pulled a small boy from the trunk and threw him out where the small child at least 5 years younger than she was and then she watched as the skinny woman told the boy something and he quickly moved to comply that is till the much larger boy tripped him into the dirt and Eveline watched as the family smirked before the large father stepped on the boy causing him to be forced to let out his breath until the fat lard had got off his back in fact Eveline was surprised the presser hadn't broken the boy's back then she watched as the boy went to the car and started unpacking while the family yelled at him this was slowly starting to get on Eveline's nerves this was too much like the hive where a lot of the soldier's would pass by her room thinking of the mutated freak girl that could at any moment escape and turn them into her Molded playthings this especially had annoyed her younger self that is till Mia came around when she was around Eveline felt special felt like she was protected but then she was moved along with Mia and the ship crashed and if she was being truthful she didn't really like what she had done to the Baker family they used to be so nice but the fungus even though Eveline tried to not infect the people around her nothing helped even Mia wasn't saved but even though the Baker's had their uses in helping Eveline find herself new family members mostly for two reason's sooner or later the Hive will find her and she was going to need a army to hold them of and the second reason was more personal she wanted another like herself someone that could understand what it was like to feel both powerful and helpless sure Eveline could control minds but at the cost of those she controls humanity and if she was honest to herself there wasn't much control over the fungus wherever she was the fungus was and wherever the fungus was people changed

"but maybe" Eveline said with her aged voice looking out of the window straight at the small boy

"He's different maybe this time I'll have a new family member that won't go insane just from being around me" Eveline said as she wheeled her chair over to one of the molded walls and easily the wall consumed her and tossed her back out in the underground right next to Mia

"Mother I may have found a new family member" Eveline said and almost like a snap of a bowstring Mia was up staring in shock at Eveline then she recoiled when she noticed her aged form

"Well while it look's like your ageings still going deary and as for the new member forget it Eveline I don't want to do this" Mia said before she felt her fungus attack her mind but instead of pain she felt and saw what Eveline had been seeing up stair's

"I want the boy and as for those monsters you can do with them as you please I at least know that you like myself don't like it when children are hurt" Eveline said and for once Mia nodded and agreed before she smirked

"You know with the way he was moving he kinda reminds me of you when you were younger let's just hope he doesn't follow your footsteps" Mia said feeling the fungus reside

"Agreed" Eveline said before using the mold to teleport again while leaving a shocked Mia

Inside the house

Harry was at the moment trying his best not to drop the heavy box on top of himself as he followed the Dursley's who was for lack of better words not pleased with their living conditions especially the fact that many of the doors and windows were barred and most of the stuff that was already in the house was disgusting in fact Aunt Petunia almost fainted when she saw the inside of the fridge while Dudley actually vomited when he had spotted the roasted Crow in the microwave although throughout this Harry wasn't as concerned he was to busy by both holding up the heavy box and looking around and trying to find ways to clean the place without getting sick and during all of this Vernon had found the back room and went into to it only to find several photos around and while he was looking at a creepy one with a man looking down at someone on a metal table he felt a pain in the back of his mind before he blacked out

With Harry

Harry had with no one looking placed the box down mostly to try and see what the heck he was carrying and after seeing the tag on it harry could just roll his eyes

"Dudley's toys of course" Harry whispered before he went off he'd probably regret that but at the moment the need to explore overrode his worry's and so Harry climbed the stairs to the attic completely missing the shadowy vision of a small female dragging his uncle through a door that was down the mold covered hallway

"Huh Vernon we should leave this place this is no place for are" Petunia screeched only to stop when she noticed that her large husband was nowhere around

"Vernon where are you" Petunia asked before she lead Dudley down the hall and into the hallway only for them to find one door completely barred and the cupboard under the stairs but she instantly found a problem the cupboard didn't have a door but ignoring that for know Petunia walked further down and into the room Vernon had been in and she instantly got irritated again at the dust around the room as well as all those disgusting bugs crawling around but then she froze as she spotted a piece of the wall was slightly open and moving over Petunia reached out only to be forcibly dragged in as her son turned away to look at the barred door opening slowly

"Daddy hey mom I think Dads over" Dudley said before he noticed his mother was gone then turning back to the door the large child froze at the woman in front of him that was casually handling a blooded knife in her hands and looking down at him with both clouded and clear eyes then before Dudley could do anything the woman had swiped forward and knocked him out with the butt of her knife and as soon as he landed on the ground unconscious Mia had reached down and dragged him into the hallway shutting the door and locking it behind her

In the attic

Harry was having a fun time the attic seemed to be a okay place it had plenty of room especially when Harry was able to open the higher level stairs and once he was up there he started looking through the first room he found only to instantly back out when he noticed the manikin inside with no clothes and blushing Harry continued on to the next room only to freeze when he found a old lady in front of him giving him a curious look

"Well at least I know you're a gentleman with how you closed that door so fast" the old lady said smiling and Harry had to force himself to not rub the back of his neck

"Oh who are you what are you doing in the Dursley's I mean are house" Harry said and he watched as when he said the words dursley's a flash had went through the old woman's eyes

"Oh are you not a Dursley little child and as for why I'm here I am one of the owners of this house I just rented it out" the old lady said and Harry guessed that made sense before he shrugged feeling for some reason safe like his mind had been told to accept this woman but almost instantly the feeling vanished with a twitch of Harry's pinky

"Oh I'm Harry Potter I'm the Dursley's nephew uh I should probably go back down and tell them that you're up here Mrs." Harry said and when he said Mrs. the old lady smiled

"Well I don't want to hear any of this Mrs buisness I'm not that old and you can call me Eveline and as for your family my adopted mother has already 'talked' to them in a way of speaking" Eveline said although she was starting to get very interested in this child he had almost evertlestly tossed aside her small mind control she had put him under when he was close enough it was rather amazing that one so young was able to do that when a grown man that fought crocodiles regularly couldn't

"Oh okay then but I shouldn't stray far the Durs my family doesn't like it when I stray I seem to draw trouble" Harry said before he started to head out of the attic

"Hmm thats what mine told me to say too" Eveline said this caused Harry to freeze

"They told me that if I ever met someone I didn't know and they start asking questions to tell them that I have to go or that my family was waiting for me but from what I saw outside the Dursley's wouldn't care a bit if you were gone for a bit just like my family wouldn't have either" Eveline said moving her wheelchair forward so that she was beside Harry who had turned to look at her

"Let me guess they don't treat you right, they never seem to really care about you, they tell you to do something and if you don't they punish you, and when they don't get there way and you fight back they try to shut you up send you away" Eveline said and she saw the tears in the boy's eyes just from how she was talking so easily about something he hid so well

"Hmm I know how that feels and do you want to know what I did" Eveline asked and slowly Harry nodded

"I escaped, I ran, as far as I was concerned the only family I had was my new caretaker Mia all the others were just Wolfs in sheeps clothing people that didn't care about whether I lived or died all they cared about was if something else lived" Eveline said and unknown to her she had another pair of eyes watching her because Mia had came looking for Harry hoping to scare him away from Eveline but know the woman was listening learning about Evelines side of the story

"What did they want to live" Harry asked and smiling Eveline lead Harry over to the next room over deeper into the Attic and towards the bed

"Well where I lived was very dark little one my keepers were scientists they wanted to at first make the world a better place" Eveline said but then she scowled and for Harry the room seemed to flash before going back to normal

"But then they started creating and creating and soon enough they were making things for fun trying to make the ultimate weapon and sadly they did they called it the T virus" Eveline said and Harry know sitting down was listening to every word the woman said

"The T Virus was at first supposed to heal everyone from any illness it was supposed to be the world's savior if need be but all it would have done was end the world sooner" Eveline said shaking her head

"You see they tested it out in a city known as Raccoon city and soon enough there test subject began to change at first it was the little things added aggression less control of their movement but then the real evil of the T virus began the virus ate away the mind and corrupted it" Eveline growled

"Instead of healing the person it turned him into a monster" Eveline said and instantly Harry looked up in shock and unknowingly Mia followed the action

"He lost his mind from the virus and the only thing that remained was hunger so he went berserk killing his protectors killing those around him and infecting them eating them" Eveline said shaking her head

"But the scientist luckily had a backup plan and had sent in a team to destroy them before the Virus went to far and yet they still were idiots" Eveline said glaring at the past

"Why were they idiots though" Harry asked confused

"Because they retried it they attempted to upgrade the virus make it stronger" Eveline said shaking her head

"And then they started trying to find ways to control it and more and more died because of their experiments until they were forced to stop using regular people" Eveline said before she rolled up her arm and imprinted there was the typing E-001 and Harry stared in surprise

"So they start to instead of infecting random people they started making people to infect and I was one of those people" Eveline said and for a moment Harry didn't move a muscle till he tensed up

"Wait so so you're one of the T" Harry was saying before he noticed Eveline shaking her head

"No by that point they had upgraded the virus enough that it didn't even have the same name and there was know several different versions of it in fact they had even learned to control it to some degree and started to call the new people turned B.O.W's" Eveline said shaking her head

"I was one of the one's they made the group made me specifically for control over a substance they had made a kinda Mold and unlucky me being born into controlling it I was the perfect fit and they started talking about what they could use me for how I could kill there enemies" Eveline said before she smirked

"Heck they even learned that the mold allowed me to read minds and control them" Eveline said looking over at Harry who froze for a bit

"Uh yes I did attempt to use that on you but unlike others before you it didn't work as well hmm" Eveline said smirking before going back to her story

"And with this ability I began to learn I would read the minds of those passing my room or rather cage and to be truthful a lot of what they thought wasn't the nicest of things and I will not repeat it to one so young as you even if" Eveline said before Harry interrupted her with a whisper

"They called you a freak didn't they a monster a load they could do without" Harry said looking down at his tattered clothes and Eveline frowned that was what they had called her and she realized probably called him too

"Yes they did I even learned that if they had wanted to they could have killed me at any moment and just use what remained of me to make another" Eveline said looking down

"Slowly I had began to hate them all resent them I wanted them gone I wanted to be free of what they wanted" Eveline said and Harry smiled

"And then Mia came along my kind caretaker you see the doctors had found something troubling about my Virus if not checked on and restricted with a serum I would grow old at an alarming rate" Eveline said looking down at her old hands and Harry did as well before slowly looking up into her dark clouded eyes

"How how old are you" Harry asked and with a sad smile Eveline raised both hands fully and then made a one

"I'm eleven since February" Eveline said and Harry looked at her old form in shock

"Why why haven't you been" Harry asked looking around as if to spot one of the Serum needles laying around

"Because there isn't any left" Eveline said before she inclined her head to show she was continuing the story

"But then one day the Scientist heard that someone was planning on attacking their lab and they couldn't let people see what they had been making so they sent us away all of their creations to different places I was on a ship with one of the head guards and Mia being the only ones to know my secret ha I felt so free then on that ship it felt like I was flying" Eveline said this caused Mia to frown remembering all of the times Eveline would try her best to sneak past her two guards just to hang by the side to feel the wind at the time MIa had just thought the girl had been too adventurous and a bit annoying with the fact that Mr. Alan was always pissed whenever they found Eveline out of her room so much so that he had started to carry around her door key

"Ah but it wasn't to last one of the people that had been making plans to attack us had found are ship and was hoping to capture me but as luck or maybe bad luck we happened to hit right into a storm" Eveline said

"Instantly I was so sick at the time my body only being used to being trapped underground hadn't been used to the twisting and turning not to mention the sight of blood from the fighting so like any little girl I vomited heh if only I knew what would happen" Eveline said this caused Harry some confusion

"The Vomit was part of the mold I only learned later that my body had several of the mold completely inside of it included inside the blood stream and sadly the mold had side effects to anyone not me" Eveline said sadly and Mia had to snort oh yeah it had side effects including more powerful mind control

"The mold when touched by another human or the body of one would stick and start to mutate the body until they became what the scientists called the Molded they were a lot like the first T virus victims except less human" Eveline said and she noticed how she had Harry's full attention

"How did you escape from them" Harry asked wide eyed but Eveline just smirked

"Escape no the Molded would never harm me to them I'm their queen but sadly I couldn't change them back I wanted to so badly that my head hurt and then one of my main body guards came in Mr. Alan he was shooting every Molded that he saw calling us freaks things of hell and in pain from the molded dieing and in confusion I lased out and the Molded copyed me" Eveline said pulling something from her pocket surprising Mia as it glinted in the light from the window  
"This is Mr. Alan's dog tag I've kept it ever sense then in greif I had the Molded attempt to crash the boat I didn't want to live I had lost all hope in what I was but then I noticed Mia my kind caretaker looking at Alan and me in shock and she made me realize I needed to start anew I needed to try and make amends so quickly before we crashed I sent the mold to protect Mia and something strange happened" Eveline said looking down

"Instead of turning into a molded she looked like her normal self yet I could feel her I could see what she was seeing I could control her" Eveline said and Harry was shaking with the way the old/young woman had said that

"And for a moment I actually thought of revenge getting back on the world for making me but then I felt Mia's mind" Eveline said going quiet

"See felt terrified she was scared of me she thought I was going to kill her turn her into one of my 'puppets' and the thoughts saddened me all I wanted was a family and the mold did it's best to comply Mia stopped having those thoughts she started calling me her little girl and was acting like nothing around us was happening" Eveline said this caused Mia some surprise seeing as she didn't remember this

"And scared and confused I caused the molded to go off track and we crashed and after I woke back up Mia was back to being herself like nothing happened but at moments it would break she would blame that's when we met the family that lived here they took us in I never told them my story but at first I was thankful for them taking us in the were such a happy family even if Lucas was a bit of a shiko but I learned after a couple of weeks that I wouldn't escape" Eveline said and then she pointed at a wall nearby

"Wherever I went the mold followed and they corrupted the family the sweet Bakers and like Mia they were under my control" Eveline said sadly

"But then I started having ideas I knew that the scientist would want me back eventually and I wanted to know did everything turn when it touched the mold so I had the Bakers bring people here to be turned sadly, none of them have been able to keep there mind" Eveline said looking down

"Huh you must think I'm a monster don't you just like how mother thinks" Eveline said looking over at Harry who shrugged

"No I can actually understand sometimes when the Dursley's made me scared strange things would happen like a vase would break or a door would slam and every time they throw me into my room" Harry said and looking up he saw Eveline looking at him in question

"It was the cupboard under the stairs and at some points I've gotten scared and thought of running of getting away from them especially when they would hold my hand over the oven" Harry said looking down at his hand and it was only then that Eveline noticed one of Harry's hands was bandaged and while it was tight it wasn't very organized like a child had done it and looking back up at Harry Eveline smiled as she leaned forward slightly out of her chair and carefully she unwrapped only to look down at the burned and blistered hand and after looking at the wounds carefully she rewrapped it with ease

"Well you might not have to deal with that anymore I had Mia nab the Dursley's although seeing as she was in her own control I doubt that she has killed them" Eveline said this just made Mia snort as if although know the temptation for what they had done to this kid was really making the idea appealing and she knew it wasn't just Eveline's control this time

"But that's not the reason why I brought you up here" Eveline said smiling before she held out her hand and both of them watched as mold started to appear on the wall

"Know unlike the others that I wanted to join my family you, you remind me to much of myself to do that to so unlike the others I'm going to give you a choice" Eveline said and as soon as the words left her lips Mia was staring open mouthed in surprise

"If you want you can join my family attempt and see if you will be the one that doesn't lose there mind or you can leave with your family having forgotten ever being here for once it's your choice and before you make it I'd like to know what your name is so I can alway remember who it was I gave this choice to" Eveline said and all Harry could do was stare then he started to think 'sure the Dursley are bad I mean I barely have any food and the chores they know I wouldn't have been able to do them yet they punish me any way on the other hand Eveline she's been nice to me even if everything she was talking about was true, she's lead a worse life than I have and I've actually felt the same way sometimes felt like I needed more I wanted a family and if I accept I might just get one in Eveline but how am I sure if staying here well do any better than living with the dursley's heck she even admitted that if I accepted I might lose my mind and she would control me but maybe' all of these thoughts passed through Harry's head and after a bit he knew what his answer was

"My names Harry Potter and I want to join your family" Harry said and for once those words caused Mia to smile

"Well then all you have to do is touch the Mold" Eveline said but this just caused Harry to shake his head  
"No I think we should do this a different way" Harry said before looking around and after a bit he came back with a kitchen knife this surprised Eveline and Mia who was forced to get ready to attack

"I've read about this in one of the books I was able to keep hidden from the Dursley's old Indian Tribes would do this to accept someone into their family" Harry said before he slowly cut the palm of his hand this actually worried Eveline a bit at how Harry didn't even flinch

"Both parties are supposed to cut their palms then hold them together to show a sharing of blood and family" Harry said holding out the knife and with some reluctance Eveline took the knife

"And I guess this would also put the mold into me just like if I touched it like you were asking me too" Harry said holding out his bleeding hand and with a smirk Eveline cut her palm

"Well aren't you smart Harry I think you'll like Lucas he's a bit of a nutjob but he's pretty smart" Eveline said and then together they slammed their hands together with Mia witnessing it and magic acted and sealed the deal wrapping their binding as family together as well as pulling the infection into Harry and for a moment after nothing happened then slowly tar black veins started appearing across Harry's arm and they slowly slid up his arm causing the child to hiss in pain then faster then before the veins turned a bubbling grey then even faster the virus reached Harry head slowly turning around his head and into his mind destroying the scar on his head and then with a scream everything blacked out.

* * *

Well what do you guys think did Harry live and became something new or did Harry turn and become a mindless slave to Eveline well if he did that would be a terrible short story of Harry the molded but I guess we will see next time haha I've been working on this and another story all last week and only recently finished it I wanted to find all the little facts I could for this story and even know before I went too deep into the story I've already thought of different beginnings and I hope you guys like what I've put together and in the words of Lucas "come on know come join the party" and goodbye guys and as for how Mia still remembers Eveline hasn't erased her memory yet I say this when in actuality I just hadn't gotten to that part yet to find out Mia didn't have her memory's and also sorry for the long chapter I was trying to show all of Eveline's back story along with how Harry joined her family


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting Ethan

2 years later

It was pouring outside as Harry watched Jack bring in the man, Ethan and Mia

"Hmm looks like Mia got a few pot shots in her Eve" Harry said smirking looking over toward his sister who sent him a smirk before her younger self appeared beside him

"Well that just proves he might be a perfect fit if he even was willing to even attempt to harm his wife to survive" Eve said looking down at Ethan who was being dragged through the mud

"Hmm he's missing a hand did Mia go a bit over board over there" Harry asked looking over toward Eve who shrugged

"She remembered for a bit and had started planning on killing herself and everyone around her" Eveline said frowning

"Yep that was what I was worried about let's not control Mia for a bit Eve" Harry said smirking before he walked over to Eveline's old form and pushed her wheelchair out of the room they were in and into a wall covered in mold and suddenly before they crashed into the wall some veins came darting out and wrapped themselves around Harry and Eve along with her wheel chair and shoved them into the mold making their body's crumble and become destroyed then in the bottom living room Harry and Eve came strolling out of another mold wall with their body's slowly coming back together then Harry pushed Eve over to the table where the Bakers were already eating while they waited for the man Ethan to wake up and quickly Harry noticed the stables in his arm that was connected to his reattached hand or rather someone else's hand and ignoring that Harry got his and Eve's food from their fridge and pushed her over to their side of the table that was surprisingly clean from any body parts and fungal and it wasn't long till Ethan woke up

The first thing Ethan remembered when he woke up was his car ride to find Mia then slowly at first then quickly he remembered what happened Mia in a cage, Mia with a knife chasing him how he had stabbed his wife in the neck with a axe only to find she had gotten back up like nothing happened getting his hand chainsawed off by Mia and then shooting Mia in the head with a pistol only to be punched by some guy and then the memory of someone stapling a hand on him and it was with that thought that Ethan opened his eyes wide only to find himself strapped down to a chair with rope and right in front of him was three people one of which was the man that had punched and looking around more before they noticed him awake he gagged a bit at what was on there plates that is till he looked to his right where unlike the rest of the table was clean and the food looked ordinary there was chicken, green peas and a bit of mashed potatoes then Ethan turned to the left and watched as the woman over there ate a bug before turning back over to the clean side of the table somewhat ignoring the family there was only two occupants on the clean side of the table and they also looked the most normal one was a old lady looking to be too old to move on her own while the other was a small child looking to be 9 or 8 and the boy was eating his clean food ignoring the other family members food choice and at some points the boy would stop to feed his grandmother Ethan guessed before he was forced to look back at the other part of table when a plate was chunked at his face and he watched as one of the men Lucas if the woman crying out was correct get his arm cut off by the older man and the cry of "not again" really made Ethan worried even more so when the older man came closer to him and tried to force feed him one of the disgusting food that was on the table only for Ethan to spit it out from the taste this seemed to be the wrong thing to do because instantly the woman got up and started yelling at Ethan calling him a son of a bitch before Margaret was forced to leave by her husband the older man called Jack and as soon as she left he pulled out a knife and started cutting into Ethan's face with it before pulling back and when Ethan could see again through the pain all he could see was Lucas's excited face before he watched as the knife came back again toward his face only for him to be saved by the bell then together both Jack and Lucas walked out of the room to deal with the person ringing the doorbell leaving Ethan alone with the grandmother and the small boy

"Sorry about them they're a little crazy" the boy said surprising Ethan before the small boy pulled out a knife and cut the ropes holding Ethan down and then he went to a wall and kicking it the wall came up to show another fridge

"Here I guessed you probably wouldn't like what they were eating" the boy said before he pulled a still warm plate that had the same stuff that had been on the kids own plate

"Who who are you what is all of this" Ethan asked looking around confused and he was even more so when the boy handed him the plate

"Well that's simple welcome to the Baker's house hold, home of the crazy's known as the Baker's although some of them can be nice when they're not over excited that is, speaking of that" the boy said before he reached over and opened a bag that was on the back of the grandma's wheelchair and soon enough the boy had pulled out some gauze and a bottle of that liquid meds

"Here hold still" the boy said as he stood up on the chair and started wrapping Ethan scarred cheek where Jack had cut into him

"The liquid should fix that up in no time but just in case keep the gauze on never can be too careful" the boy said sitting back down

"Who are you, I mean everyone else here doesn't seem to have you twos act of being nice" Ethan said looking around as he first checked the chicken and then after making sure it wasn't poisoned or was actually chicken he started to dig in

"Oh I'm Harry and this is Eve and unlike the others we don't really like hurting people but sometimes you have to do what you have to" Harry said looking down at his knife and Ethan quickly noticed the dried blood on it

"One of the past kidnaps ended badly they tried to hurt Eve I honestly don't care much for most of the Bakers they can protect themselves but listen here and know if you hurt Eve then the Bakers will be the least of your worries" Harry said staring straight into Ethana eyes and quickly Ethan nodded getting the idea then Harry suddenly stood up

"Well you better hurry Jack should be back soon and when he is and finds you out of your chair he'll want to start a fight and I can't have Eve get hurt by you guys fight but who knows I might meet back up with you later see you around Ethan" Harry said before he walked into the living room pushing the wheelchair with him and once the two were out of Ethan's sight Harry let the mold obsurbed them and transport them into another room

"So what did you think of him Harry" Eveline said appearing as her younger self beside him

"Hmm he seems okay but one things bugging me Eve" Harry said before he turned in the direction of fighting where it sounded like something really sharp had just stabbed into something really fleshy

"He wasn't freaking out as much as I thought he would he seemed too calm about this" Harry said and then after some thought Eve nodded before Harry after making sure the room door was locked went back through the mold with the mind version of his sister following him through the house invisible to all but him and then both appeared above the trap door looking down at the know crawling Ethan who was missing a leg already with Jack in front of him with a super liquid med in front of him egging Ethan on to grab it

"Hmm I wonder what his reaction to that is going to be" Harry whispered as he watched Ethan grab the bottle and doing as the crazy guy said tried to reattach his severed foot with the liquid only to stare in shock when it reconnected back together almost seamlessly

"What the hell" Ethan said getting up only to notice Jack getting ready to attack again and quickly Ethan ran away down into the know unlocked trap door and instantly Jack relocked it thinking he had trapped the guy and quickly the pair moved through the 2nd and into the laundry room and they watched as Ethan walked out of it but then he spotted something on the table and moving forward he picked up the recorder tape that was on the table

"Huh what's this doing here the last time I saw this was back in the guest house" Ethan said then he shrugged and pressed record on the machine

"Hello this is Ethan Winters and I guess I'm starting a lot on this thing I have been kidnapped by this strange family known as the Baker's personally they all seem insane eating a unknown substance that looked oddly like innards and I am really hoping it wasn't" Ethan said holding his stomach

"But two of the group was different they were normal a little too normal for this family hmm I feel like I should watch out for those two the old woman and the little boy but for now I think I will worry more about the father of the family Jack he's a ruthless son of a gun he's already chopped off my foot but this also caused a bit of a lesson and a explanation on why it was normal for there son Lucas to get his hand cut off and he be fine with it" Ethan said shaking hi head

"It seems the group has some kind of magic juice that if you spray on any wound it will heal almost instantly I don't know what is in this stuff but after using it myself and so far feeling no side effects I can only guess it's okay to use and after a bit I am planning on continuing on and try and figure out how to get through the door to if a map I picked up is to be believed is the main lounge but for know I will try and keep away from Jack until I can figure this out" Ethan was saying till the phone rang and keeping the tape playing Ethan picked up the phone and listened to Zoe on the other end this surprised the two children watching both did know that Zoe wanted to leave but they didn't realize her need for freedom was getting this bad

"Yeah I met the family although I do have a question what's with that kid Harry he doesn't seem to bad compared to the others" Ethan said and both could hear Zoe nodding on the other end

"That's true Harry is a rather okay kid although don't let that fool ya if he starts to think you're a threat to his Eve then it would be a better ending for you if you let the Bakers kill you instead of letting Harry get his hands on you" Zoe said through the phone before she hung up although what Zoe said just caused Harry to smirk while Ethan just raised a eyebrow

"Well okay then this is Ethan Winters and if someone else finds this follow my lead and maybe together we can get out of here" Ethan said before he turned off the recording and placed the recorder back on the desk then he went to the chest nearby to check what was in there and as soon as he took a quick glance around and grabbed some more items he left and as soon as he left Harry jumped down and picked up the recorder already having a plan for it before he rushed into another Mold and was thrown up into the rafters of the garage and quickly he moved so he could look down and almost instantly afterward the garage door opened and in strolled a police officer this caused Harry some worry especially when he saw Ethan walking into the room and even more so when the cop started grabbing for his gun but as luck well for them any ways would have it Jack had been patrolling outside and had noticed the cop in his garage and strolling in they watched as Jack swung and chopped off the top of the cop's head while also covering Ethan with it and they watched as Ethan ran for the dropped gun while Jack was busy beating into the cop's body then they watched what unfolded next as Jack caused the car to explode and knock him out and both of them saw Ethan sigh in relief

"Yeah that's not going to last long" Harry whispered and in minutes his assumption became true until Jack shot himself in the head with Ethan's gun and know officially scared Ethan ran up the ladder got the bull peice and sprinted for the door while Harry had went of and grabbed Eve before going into the living room right as Ethan walked in and he instantly found Harry sitting on the couch smiling at him

"Well good job taking care of Jack how much you want to bet that he'll get back up" Harry asked with three unique coins in his hand after all he had noticed Ethan collecting them

"Huh you're not worried at all here siriusly" (okay for some reason I keep feeling like this word is incorrect but the computer I'm working on keeps autocorrecting to this soo)Ethan asked looking at the kid who just shrugged

"Hey you get used to this kind of stuff so are you taking the bet or what" Harry asked smirking and he smiled when Ethan quickly shook his head

"Good know then would you mind some company" Harry asked and surprised Ethan shook his head and began going up the stair's only to pause when he spotted the shotgun

"Yep thats a real shotgun why don't you try and take it" Harry said and looking a bit worried Ethan did so only for the door to slam behind him with Harry on the other side

"Presser plated statue with the gun off the statue it locks the door behind you so if you want that shotgun you'll have to find a replacement" Harry said and reluctantly Ethan put back the shotgun only to scowl at the smirking child that was behind the door

"What I thought it was funny besides if there was a fight about to happen I would be gone by now" Harry said walking up the stairs and it was there that Ethan spotted Eve who slowly moved to look at him while Harry got behind her wheelchair

"Well let's go" Harry said and quickly the duo continued on searching around the house Harry giving little clues here and there but then the three froze when the spotted the tv and the vsr tape

"Huh that's new, Mia I guess she left you a message one of the baker's most of left it here" Harry said handing the tape to Ethan who put it in the VHS and they watched as Mia went through the bug house as Harry called it although he was surprised when Eveline appeared on the screen but quickly dismissed the fact as Eveline playing around

"Who's that little girl" Ethan asked leaning closer to the image after he paused it

"That's Eveline she's nice when she wants to be but she does have a temper Eveline loves the idea of family and will try her best to make sure who ever family is to her safe" Harry said smiling before through the Mold he watched as Jack started walking and moved into the living room

"Well me and Eve here had better get going see you later Ethan" Harry said as he walked out of the room while smiling Ethan waved back

"Huh he definitely doesn't match with this family" Ethan said standing up and leaving but he froze when he spotted the recorder was here and looking around in confusion he quickly checked and it was the same recorder his voice was still on there then Harry's voice came on

"Hmm well this should be interesting I kinda want him to record his little adventure" Harry's voice said before the tape stopped and smirking Ethan started recording down what had happened, before leaving the tape there then he walked out of the room and turned to watch as Harry jumped down from the roof and picked up the recorder before he ran out of the room again

'hmm well this will be interesting' Ethan thought continuing on and quickly finding a wooden block that might work with the projector down stairs then he found himself face to face with Jack again

"Oh fuck me" Ethan said then he heard giggling as three Antique coins fell behind Jack and quickly Ethan took the advantage and raced past Jack planning on returning for the coins

* * *

Well what do you guys think Harry's a bit of a little helper and a bit of a schemer and after this what do you guys think will happen next time and I would love some more of you guys theory's on what I turned Harry into so till next time see you guys


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. What to do

Harry had been watching Ethan as he went searching through the basement fighting the Molded that is till he felt a disturbance in the mold no just kidding he felt Eveline was wanting him and came back to her only to find Lucas there but unlike how he was back at the table his arm was back on and that insane glint to his eye was gone heck he looked mostly sain know

"Hey Lucas what's up did you find anything" Harry asked this just caused Lucas to shake his head

"Sorry guys but I've got bad news the Hive is getting impatient and they've noticed a helicopter was flying around giving the place a glance every couple of hours and by the looks of it we might just have two companies coming after us" Lucas said this of course caused Eveline in her young ghost form right beside herself scowl

"Huh great okay I'll send most of the Molded to watch out for the helicopter and as for the Hive we can't let them discover that you're not working for them we need you in there folds to better protect our home, huh Harry how's your end coming along" Eveline asked looking over toward her brother who shrugged

"Hey I'm trying but it's hard they keep running whenever I get to close and with Lucas having to act like he's insane isn't helping our image with them although I do have a idea that might work" Harry said and Eveline nodded while she looked down

"Speaking of which have you figured out what we can use to replace them Lucas" Harry asked and smiling Lucas nodded

"Yep I've managed to use some of those cow carcases that my Mom's been tearing apart to put together something that might work" Lucas said before pulling out a schematic and both boy and girl looked over and began to smirk

"It might work it has enough organic material for the mold to connect" Harry said while Eveline finished his sentence

"And as no soul so there won't be any problem in that category" Eveline said shivering but the three of them froze when they heard a crash below them and quickly the three of them traveled through the mold to watch in shock as Ethan and Jack had a chainsaw battle

"Okay was not expecting that" Harry said watching as Ethan used his smaller Chainsaw to cut away at the mold that was expanding under Jack's skin until he exploded leaving only a pair of legs

"Well Jack will be fine although know I kinda want to surprise Ethan again" Harry said and Eveline nodded while Lucas looked down worriedly at what was left of his father

"You're sure he'll be okay and that we can" Lucas said and Harry shrugged

"For the first question he'll be fine won't look the same but should be fine and as for the second if my plan works yes but we will need Ethan alive and your parents body's destroyed for it to work" Harry said and for a moment it looked like Lucas would pull out go against the plan but then he wiped his eyes and nodded and smiling at him the three separated with Harry grabbing Eve and bringing her with him to the hallway outside of the safe room and the basement door and right as Ethan started climbing the stairs Eve started to hum and Harry began to sing (go tell Aunt Rhody here's some advice listen to this on youtube while reading the next part)

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody that everybody is dead**

Ethan paused while climbing the stairs and slowly he did his best to sneak up and watched as Harry sang seating on a nearby table

 **I was raised in a deep dark hole**

 **The prisoner with no parole**

 **They locked me up and took my soul**

 **Shame though what they made**

 **I called him and he will come**

 **She'll answer him like he is the one**

 **His arms outstretched but when she's done**

 **He'll be torn apart!**

At this part Harry looked down at his feet before he turned smirking toward Ethan who froze

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody**

 **Go tell Aunt Rhody that**

 **Everybody is**

 **Everybody is**

 **Everybody is**

 **Dead**

The Growl Harry did at the end caused fear to course through Ethan's systems for a moment before Harry's natural calm face came back and Harry smiled at him

"Hey Ethan sorry about that but the song seemed to fit the mood of the moment so finally defeated Jack hmm good job but do you think you can take on Margaret" Harry asked and he watched as slowly Ethan smiled back at him

"Sure just let me grab that Grenade launcher in the other room" Ethan snarked this just caused Harry to smirk

"Oh so you saw that good you might need it later when you find the key for it" Harry said leaving and behind him Ethan's face dropped in shock

"Wait there's really a grenade launcher in the other room where the hell did you guys get that" Ethan yelled and Harry quickly answered back

"Lucas made it" Harry said before he went around the corner and into a room filled with mold and quickly the two were gone off to Harry's room where the two left Eve's body in the secret room before Harry once again cleaned his room a bit

"Harry seriously you clean too much" Eveline said looking around the prestin clean room that didn't have a single Mold spot anywhere heck the toys were all put up and organized it was like running into a cleanaphobe's room in the middle of a junk yard

"Hey blame the Dursley's" Harry said and Eveline had to shrug at that as they went to walk out of the room only for them to pause when they spotted a crate beside the window and looking at it Harry moved forward and picked up a note that was tacked to one of the boxes

"Hey Harry here's three of my little creations think you can test them out Lucas" Harry read before he started to smirk

"I'll have to test these things out later for now let's check up on what Ethan is up to" Harry said before leaving into the room too the right of the entrance and he instantly was surrounded by mold covering the walls and quickly he jumped into the mold letting it sling shot him away and soon he was lunched out of the ground outside of Zoe's trailer and Harry casually walked over to the door before he knocked and surprised from his phone call Ethan pointed the gun at the door as he slowly opened it while Zoe was asking what was going on but instantly Ethan let his gun drop when he spotted it was Harry

"Hey there Ethan you ready to take on Margaret" Harry asked and by the sound of it Zoe had dropped the phone at Harry's voice before she picked it back up

"What the Harry you almost gave me a heart attack" Zoe said through the phone before she hong up and Ethan turned to him with a raised eyebrow

"Heh we have a friend enemy outlook on our relationship I'm currently trying to help her and Eveline and sometimes she doesn't like the outcomes" Harry said and know somewhat worried Ethan put up the phone before he looked over to the bird cages and smirked

"So that's what the antique coins are for hmm thats pretty cool you giving people a fighting chance" Ethan said looking at the hand writing and remembering picking up a note with Harry at the end

"Yep the more coins you have the better the gift and as for the cages Lucas built them he's really good at mechanics" Harry said and this made Ethan smirk

"Okay know I'm starting to like the sound of this Lucas he seems a bit more like you although from what I've seen of him" Ethan said but then he noticed Harry giving him a shushing motion then a come here motion and leaning in ignoring his warning training

"Lucas is actually pretending to be insane for us" Harry said leaning back and Ethan blinked a couple of times in surprise  
"Wait he's pretending" Ethan asked only to get shushed again and quickly looking around Harry shook his head

"Okay know forget I ever said that and act like I never told you we're being watched" Harry said before he left this caused some worry for Ethan did they spot the helicopter or were they talking about the other corporation great maybe he had less time than he thought but still to find out that one of them was only pretending to be a bad guy hmm it worked and with this in mind Ethan checked out his new pistol somewhat wishing he had enough to get the magnum but hey a pistols a pistol and with the new gun in hand Ethan rushed into the older house not noticing Harry who was on top of the Trailer with Eveline by his side

"You sure we should have told him" Eveline said and Harry just smirked

"We have to show trust before we can go any further Eveline and you need to slow down on the scares soon enough he'll reach my room and will be heading to the arm after he deals with Margaret if we want him as our new dad we're going to have to convince him and her without forcing them into it" Harry said but Eveline was already shaking her head

"No Harry I want a family now" Eveline yelled and for a second her eyes turned a dark blue before she pulled back

"Huh sorry Harry" Eveline said looking down

"Hey it's fine you still need to learn heck we need to learn but we need to do this together" Harry said and slowly Eveline nodded before she disappeared probably off to terrorize Ethan or talk to Mia then following her lead Harry ran to the edge of the trailer and jumped before he was grabbed and sent through the mold that was covering the ground it's time to see if Ethan can beat the bug house

* * *

Well I know this one is a bit shorter but I thought I would put a bit more bonding in between the main house and bug house parts that and I already made plan's on keeping songs only on one chapter a time so I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter soon see ya oh and also it seems we have a little spy Lucas the not insane spy master and mechanic haha and can any of you guess what Harry's job is in the three's main plan well you'll just have to find out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The clean room?

Ethan was at the moment finding out why Harry called the old house the bug house as he was chased by a swarm of hornets before he slammed a door that led outside causing the bugs to slam into it

"Yeah they're a pain aren't they" a voice said coming from behind him and quickly Ethan swung around a fired and would have hit Harry if said kid hadn't moved with incredible speed and dodged the bullet

"Wow sorry I surprised you Ethan sheesh" Harry said watching as Ethan trembled and shook visible

"A couple of bugs did that to you huh you're not scared of bugs are you Ethan" Harry said smirking and instantly Ethan glared at him

"I huh am not huh scared of bugs I'm scared of motherfucking huge bugs that look like they could eat my hand whole" Ethan said already aiming and shooting the bugs he saw

"hmm good point well did you get that flame thrower piece from the other side of the house" Harry asked and Ethan slowly calming down showed the kid the flames handle

"Well that's good come on I know a safe spot where you can rest a bit" Harry said and nodding Ethan followed the kid into a small but building and once inside Harry placed his recorder on the table nearby and smirking Ethan started it up

"Well hey there survivalists if you have gotten this far you've probably have already met the bugs of this charming residence huh although good news they can't open doors like the molded and for once I have Harry here with me for this recording" Ethan said and smirking Harry spoke up

"Yep so if you gotten this far you haven't pissed me off keep up the good work" Harry said and this surprisingly caused Ethan to smirk before he continued his little report of what had been going on especially the part about the huge bugs that were around the place but then he stopped the recording after commenting on the fact that he hadn't seen Margaret yet

"So where is she" Ethan asked looking over at Harry who shrugged before his eyes glowed

"Oh she's on the other side of the building tending her garden" Harry said before he got up off of the table and started walking out the door

"Hey you coming or what" Harry asked looking back at the slightly starring Ethan who shrugged and followed although know he had a answer to one of his questions Harry was definitely infected with the mold and following carefully behind the man decided to keep an eye on the fact so with that the two walked across a wooden bridge over to another building and inside Harry found the igniter for the flamethrower

"Well this will be usefull for you" Harry said tossing it toward Ethan before he spread the schematics on how to make the weapon on the table and Ethan quickly noticed the name Lucas scrolled on the bottom

"Okay know I am very interested on what Lucas has for store" Ethan said surprised as together the two put together or if the schematics were any give away back together the flamer and once it was done Harry quickly grabbed some medicine liquid and quickly dissolving some Burner Fuel in the substance this caused Ethan some worry seeing as he had been putting that stuff on his wounds and it had just ate through fuel easily but after it was done Harry purred the know yellow's substance inside the tank on the flamer before he handed it to Ethan

"Know why don't we try this puppy out huh" Harry asked and grinning the two walked outside where Ethan pointed the Flamer at a giant Hornets nest before pressing the trigger and the literal flow of fire that came out surprised the both of them and before long the cage around the nest was burned away then Ethan quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the nest till it was destroyed

"Well that is very effective" Harry said with wide eyes at the power behind that flamer

"Yes it is hmm so how well do you think this will do on Margaret" Ethan asked looking at the kid who shrugged

"Ah it might distract her for a bit but it should help with her bugs so that's helpful" Harry said before he started walking away waving

"Well see you Ethan I have to get back to Eve can't leave her alone for to long oh also come by my room later after you finish with Margaret she should have the key" Harry said before he jumped of the edge of the bridge and quickly Ethan ran over only to watch as Harry dived into the water and shaking his head Ethan continued on inside although he was very surprised when after he had found Mia and gotten a puzzle piece for the next room did he run into Margaret and Harry was right about how the Flamer was just going to distract her and after pulling down into a hole where some of the lake water came in Ethan quickly climbed the ladder and using the crow key went through to the next room and quickly found the cure box only to find no cure inside although he did find instructions on how to make a cure and he was extremely sickened when he found out he had to find a head and a arm but then he spotted a map of the old house and quickly he picked it up only to laugh when he spotted harry's room it looked like the kid had scratched out kids room and put down under it 'Harry's room of awesomeness and musical fun' and quickly following the map Ethan quickly found the door leading to Harry's room only to find a lantern lock blocking his way that's when he realized what Harry meant by Margaret had the key

"Oh shit" Ethan said before he started heading back only stopping to pick up the phone and talk to Zoe

With Harry

"Will know with Ethan distracted with dealing with the known mutant Margaret" Harry said before he easily ripped open one of the box's Lucas had left in his room and once he saw the mix of metal and cow flesh inside he started using his powers to see if this would work

"Haah hello dear master wwwhwat is your wishes" one of the new Molded said looking down with the robotic face that seemed to be a mixture of clown and Molded and this just caused Harry to smirk

"Well lets see how well these things work" Harry said glad that the mold accepted the new host and quickly he added the two others to the group before he started making them do random things pick up objects charge into the mold and use it to teleport although he found out that that was harder thanks to the fact that like the wheelchair the mold had to literally tear the machines apart and turn them into to scrap before putting them back together and it took a couple of tries with only one of them for Harry to get it correct and know with all of that done Harry decided to do a quick check on what Ethan was doing only to see him fighting the mutated Margaret and leaving him to fight her although not without dropping some burner fuel next to him Harry went back to his room only to find Eveline in her young form there waiting for him

"So do they work" Eveline asked looking over the three robot Mold hybrids and smiling Harry nodded

"Yep Lucas came through with them so know all we have to do is find metal to make more Molded" Harry said and happy Eveline nodded

"Huh good that means no more kidnappings" Eveline said but then she noticed something and started smiling

"Hey Harry why don't you give me a demonstration of you and Lucas's little creations" Eveline said pointing at the objects and Harry got a glow to his eyes when he spotted what Eveline was pointing at and quickly he made the Moldbots pick them up while he got ready

With Ethan he had just defeated Margaret and was at the moment about to enter Harry's room when he heard something and slowly he entered only to freeze at how clean the room was and slowly he entered more and he felt his jaw drop when he saw Harry with three Molded around him and Eveline in front of him but what really shocked him was the guitars and drum set that the Molded had in there hands

"And for this song for my dear sister we call this one Shadow of myself" (by Jt Machinima I'd listen to the song while I read) Harry said before nodding to the Molded on the drums that somewhat jerkily gave the signature drum tap 123

Then one of the molded turned and Ethan was surprised by the robotic face that came through as it started playing the guitar then the second guitarist started playing his electric guitar then Harry began to sing

 **This sickness I'm afflicted with**

 **Has got my brain decaying**

 **Addicted to its wickedness**

 **This dangerous game I'm playing**

 **I know my god has damned me**

 **My fate remains unmolded**

 **Guess it runs in the family**

 **My sense of self corroded**

 **Rage and hatred, untethered**

 **Heads and appendages severed**

 **I can't be saved by confession**

 **Endure this torture forever**

 **This aimless anger will fester**

 **And pain will make me remember**

 **I'm on the edge of life and death**

 **And I ain't gettin' better**

Then Harry's eyes started to glow

 **Lungs filled up with sweat and mud**

 **Unclean, diseased, body wet with blood**

 **When it comes to carnage I can't get enough**

 **Ever since mom and dad force fed me some**

 **Way past saving, can't be helped**

 **Just a shadow of myself**

 **Feel your darkness cascade over me**

 **(Cast it over me)**

 **Make me evil, feed me hell**

 **I'm a shadow of myself**

 **Swallow my soul, take control of me**

 **(Takin' over me)**

 **Hold your Holy Bibles tight**

 **You're sinking in this swamp**

 **There's no key to your survival**

 **That's a door that's locked**

 **Dissected head to toe**

 **You'll be opened up**

 **The only friend you'll get to know is a loaded gun**

 **My blackened blood is boilin'**

 **I feel my fear no more**

 **The scent of dead flesh spoilin'**

 **Have I become a corpse?**

 **Spiders climb up my spine**

 **Feel their venom in my veins**

 **This torment is divine**

 **The reaper I'll embrace**

 **When I'm made a god**

Here Harry pointed at his sister before he pointed at himself

 **I will take a bow**

 **Evil forged a bond**

 **She won't break her vows**

 **Now you know the price**

 **Gotta pay it now**

 **If you have a life**

 **Time to lay it down**

 **Heed not the voice of reason**

 **It only tells you lies**

 **Obey your sins and demons**

 **Then see through evil's eyes**

 **Way past saving, can't be helped**

 **Just a shadow of myself**

 **Feel your darkness cascade over me**

 **(Cast it over me)**

 **Make me evil, feed me hell**

 **I'm a shadow of myself**

 **Swallow my soul, take control of me**

 **(Takin' over me)**

Then harry turned to where Ethan was watching from the door making him freeze as the glowing green eyes turned a dark poison green

 **Blood is in the air**

 **My tongue can taste the gore**

 **Smell it on my breath**

 **The flavor I've been craving for**

 **What's the matter, what's happenin'?**

 **I've been served up a platter of pathogens**

 **Trapped within a macabre massacre**

 **By a family of sadistic savages**

 **Ain't seen a chainsaw yet**

 **But I will by the end, I'll bet**

 **I can sense the presence of Evil**

 **Settled deep in this Residence**

 **I've already been through shit**

 **And still haven't seen how bad it gets**

 **Crashin' their party, bash in their heads**

 **Pick up a weapon and splatter the rest**

 **This violence has me laughin'**

 **After makin' a massive mess**

And for once harry's smile sent shivers down Ethan's spine

 **I guess I'm past the point of saving**

 **I'd rather end up dead**

 **Give in to your temptation**

 **Transcend mortality**

 **Why let yourself be bound by**

 **Mortal morality**

 **Way past saving, can't be helped**

 **Just a shadow of myself**

 **Feel your darkness cascade over me**

 **(Cast it over me)**

 **Make me evil, feed me hell**

 **I'm a shadow of myself**

 **Swallow my soul, take control of me**

 **(Takin' over me)**

 **(Take control of me)**

 **(Evil molded me)**

And at the end Ethan watched as Eveline cheered going up to hug her brother and if it wasn't for the three molded robots that would have actually looked normal huh

At that thought Ethan paused watching as the Eveline started pestering Harry to let her try while Harry kept on smiling and making comments on why she couldn't or wouldn't like it this slowly caused Eveline to scowl and start stomping her foot and paying attention to these details Ethan started to actually see the human side of these two the family bond they had then he on accident moved and knocked a ball that was next to him over this caused Eveline to jump and gasb while Harry just smirked

"I was wondering when you were going to show that you were there did you like the show" Harry asked as Ethan got up sheepishly and walked over to the two and he had to smile when he noticed Eveline was hiding behind her slightly taller brother

"Yeah a bit creepy but I still liked the song but I have to ask what are those" Ethan asked looking at the moldbots

"Ah those I named them the Moldbots for awhile know me and Eveline have been trying to find another means to making Molded without hurting people and Lucas along side myself was able to figure out a way so know there's no need for anymore kidnappings well except if someone runs across us" Harry said shrugging and Ethan was both worried about that and excited about the idea it did help him place the two in a higher view seeing as they were and have found away around moldings although Ethan still made sure he was far away from the moldbots

"It's still a work in progress though I haven't figured out a way to keep them in the mold without having metal parts showing" Harry said shrugging before he turned to Eveline smirking

"Hey Eveline you've been wanting to met him why don't you Eveline" Harry said and turning around he found his sister was gone this caused Ethan to look around in surprise

"Huh Eveline is a bit shy she likes to think her great plans will always pass all inspections but usually by the end of them she doesn't like the results so it's hard for her to come face to face with her plans" Harry said walking across the clean room and slightly confused Ethan followed him

"And what plan am I apart of" Ethan asked and harry looked at him smirking

"Well I'd of thought you'd have realized it by know after all Eveline did call Mia mom and you are her wife soo" Harry said and this causes Ethan to freeze

"Ah yeah I can understand that idea but why does she want a family heck why does she want me to be apart of her family" Ethan asked and Harry shrugged

"Well it's not the only thing she wants she wants to fix her mistakes she wants to stay free, she wants to have a normal life and never having a mother or father figure isn't fun to deal with heh me and her are proof of that" Harry said opening a door and when Ethan saw the mold on the other side covering the walls he took a quick glance at the clean room then back at the rotten away room

"What do you mean" Ethan asked following Harry into the room and trying his best to ignore the squelching sounds coming from the walls

"Well for Eveline it's simpler she was created in a lab never had a family never had anyone to talk to just scientists and needles doing test after test before she was sent away on a ship and it crashed here" Harry said stepping over a large lump of black mold

"And as for me" Harry said freezing before he left for the next room

"Well lets just say for once Mia didn't fight Eveline back when they met my family heh if I could call them that" Harry said opening the door and starting his way down the hall while Ethan slowed a bit at that fact before following

"They were the Dursley's huh and I will fully admit they were right bastards and before you ask no I wasn't sad to see them die heck I was glad of it they had done nothing but cause me pain all my life till I met Eveline" Harry said and Ethan watched as his eyes darkened again

"Aunt Petunia forcing me to get up at dawn every morning before anyone else to take care of everything when people complimented Petunia for her fantastic roses, I was the one that had been on the ground planting them watering them and when people complimented her clean house, I don't even think Petunia ever lifted a cleaning tool in her life" Harry said starting to growl and slowly Ethan backed up a bit more but he could feel his own anger at what he was hearing

"And when people asked about the little Orphan nephew of hers the one that was rarely seen she would tell them of the trouble I caused her household how I was a delinquent looking for trouble how I did absolutely nothing but break things across the house and laugh" Harry said shaking and it was only then that Ethan realized they had been standing outside a door for awhile talking about this

"Then there was Uncle Vernon" Harry hissed and Ethan watched as the walls shivered at harry's anger

"He was the punisher if I didn't finish a chore fast enough I was sent to my room with no food" Harry said before he finished

"For a month" Harry finished and Ethan's head snapped when he looked up at Harry as he had turned to look at him with poisoned eyes

"When I did better then his son at school I'd get the belt or in his case a knife on my arms" Harry said and watched as Ethan Flinched as knife marks appeared across the walls

"And if I even dared to think of running of telling the cops well" Harry said and Ethan watched as burns appeared across the walls giving the room a darker look to it

"And I'm not going to even think about Dudley Dursley he just followed his parents footsteps" Harry said as bruises appeared across his body then like a switch all of the gut flinching pain was gone like it was never there as Harry walked into a bedroom and Ethan he was silently agreeing with Eveline previous thoughts those people deserved hell and quickly he followed Harry in promising himself that if he could he'd make sure this kid got out of this

* * *

Well that ending was dark know it's time to go way out of the original storyline and I hope you guys liked my little idea after all know Eveline and harry don't need humans to make Moldlings and also a little taste of harry's power heh lets see what he has in story next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Time to start a company war

When Ethan entered the room he was surprised to see the small girls bed that was in the middle of the room

"Yep welcome to Eveline's old room she moved out of it but the bakers turned it into a bit of a shrine to her and they keep asking themselves why Eveline keeps going to hang out with Mia" Harry said looking at the bed

"Although the family wasn't always like this the Mold had a twisted sense of humor" Harry said looking over at Ethan who was too busy looking around at the mostly barren room before he spotted the little toy house and slowly opening it he found the drawing map that Eveline and Harry had made

"Yep there's a secret door here think you can find it" Harry asked leaning on the bed and he watched as Ethan kicked the wall in some places before the small door creaked open from his foot and instantly Ethan crouched down and crawled through only to gag at the small decaying body that was inside

"Don't worry it's fake well mostly that was Lucas's first attempt of the Moldbots and let's just say Eveline didn't like where he was going with it" Harry said and Ethan could see why it looked like a mummified version of the little girl that he had seen seating with Harry back in his room but then he noticed something one of the arms were longer than the other and inching forward and ignoring the bowl of food that he stepped over he reached over and read the lapel that was on the arm

"Ah here it is" Ethan said slowly pulling the arm out of it's resting place and he's face twisted up in some disgust when he heard the squelching sound it made and stumbling a bit when the arm came out Ethan on accident knocked the bowl of fruit over and it was only then that he saw the roof covered in scrolls and voodoo dolls

"Yeah the only good thing that thing was used for was making the bakers think Eveline's body was dead and that she was literally inside them or something although truthfully Eveline's still kicking" Harry said standing from the bed and looking over at the doorway only to freeze when he saw his sister looking through it with disgust

"Well about time Eveline although appearing there might look a bit creepy from inside" Harry said and quickly turning around Ethan had to agree all he could see of the girl were her feet and legs

"Wait what are you talking about" Eveline asked before she crouched down and when she realized Ethan was in there she backed up a bit and ran to the left and vanished although Ethan probably didn't see that

"Oh come on Eveline" Harry said watching as his sister disappeared as Ethan climbed out of the hidden door and looking around he didn't spot the girl

"How did she" Ethan asked only to see Harry shrug

"I'll tell you later come on I think Lucas has a game for you" Harry said shrugging and following the kid Ethan walked back down the hallway and through Harry's room where the three Moldbots still stood although he swore one of their heads turned to follow him as he left the room

"Well know it's just Lucas and know that the rest are gone" Harry said before he rushed forward and going past the trailer while Ethan stopped and walked inside once he heard the phone ringing in there Harry went over and gave Lucas's door three taps and instantly it opened with Lucas on the other side

"Hey Harry let me guess it's time to stop pretending" Lucas said and he watched as Ethan stormed out of the trailer only to pause when he spotted Lucas and Harry and carefully Lucas popped his contact lens that gave him that crazy look out and blinking a bit he held out his hand to Ethan

"Well it's good to finally met yea Lucas Backer mechanic at yea services" Lucas said smirking as he pulled out his phone and typed a few commands this causing the lights behind him to dim down

"Yeah I've heard of you from Harry and from those inventions of yours there pretty cool I'll admit" Ethan said unconsciously tugging on the Flamer and the grenade Launcher

"Yep I thought you'd like those I made them specifically for any of the kidnaped people, got to give them a chance right" Lucas said moving back into his area and quickly the pair followed him in and they ducked and twisted away from the explosives Lucas had across the whole place

"Sheesh you're prepared" Ethan said crouching under another wire

"Yeah got to give those idiots at the Hive a reason to believe that I'm playing my part" Lucas said dunking under another wire before he stood and quickly moved a mannequin head that was on top of a cage and grabbing the item underneath he tossed it to Ethan

"Here if you head into the house with that and this" Lucas said tossing Ethan the Snake key for the house

"Then you can get into my old room speaking of which ignore the diaries I wrote that stuff down to creep people out"  
Lucas said and nodding somewhat Ethan pocketed the objects and followed the pair deeper in only to stop in surprise when Lucas opened a hidden passage

"What did you think we walked through this stuff all the time ha" Lucas said walking through the passage and traveling much quicker the group made it to Lucas's little command center where he had camera's everywhere including one following a helicopter that was in the sky

"So have you found out who's helicopter that is yet" Harry asked watching as the helicopter flew past the place once more and Ethan instantly recognized the Umbrella corporation logo on the side of the plane 'shit I forgot about that huh what do I tell these guys should I tell them' Ethan thought watching as the blue markings passed by some trees and went away again

"Nope as far as I know it could be the Hive or a new company that's trying to get there hands on Eveline" Lucas said before he switched to another camera this one showing Mia and Zoe tied up

"Yeah I had to tie them up Zoe wouldn't stop fighting me thinking I was crazy while Mia well she's been going luppy again I tried to give her some control pills but I don't know if it worked" "Lucas said popping said pills in his mouth

"Control pills" Ethan asked looking at his wife and the girl that had been helping him

"Yeah the Hive gave them to me with the fact that I'm supposed to 'watch and observe' Eveline while she's here seriously those idiots would really think I would betray these two they've helped me more than those losers have that and besides Harry would be lost without me" Lucas said smirking while Harry nudged him

"Yeah right you just say that because you have the tech mind while I've got the mold mind" Harry said before he froze and frowning somewhat he turned to the two

"Well Ethan want to make a bet that you're about to fight ha Jack again" Harry asked and instantly Ethan's face dropped along with Lucas's

"He's still alive after I cut him in half with a chainsaw" Ethan said surprised and Harry shrugged

"Ah it's more like he's been transformed by the mold inside him speaking of which you might want to bring the grenade launcher and a couple million flame grenades" Harry said going into Lucas's armory and grabbing a few before tossing them to Ethan who almost expertly grabbed them and put them in the backpack he was carrying and Harry and Lucas shared a look

"Okay spill how our you so good with weapons and more importantly explosives" Harry said while Lucas secretly armed a pistol under his desk

"Huh that Helicopter is part of a team that was sent here to destroy and collect a bio weapon from another company I'm guessing this Hive you guys are talking about and as for how I know this I'm apart of that team" Ethan said and both Harry and Lucas instantly was on alert by this because both read between the lines he's order's were to kill Eveline

"Only one problem with my little mission" Ethan said turning around and smirking at the two

"They didn't tell me anything about hurting a little girl that's trying to fix her mistakes" Ethan said and harry smiled

"Well then I guess that means you're going rogue, hmm let me think a bit and maybe I'll be able to come up with a plan for this it might just be a blessing in disguise" Harry said before he nodded to Ethan and Lucas then he left jumping into a mold filled wall and letting it absorb him and instantly Ethan's face went just a bit green

"Yeah that takes some getting used to but hey how else were they to get around quickly" Lucas said to the shocked ex-Umbrella employe

"Well know you better go get your girl and my sister Harry will meet back up with you afterwards and he will also keep the Molded off your back well most of them any ways and while he's doing that I'll be starting plan clan wars" Lucas said sliding a crate over to Ethan and opening it he found the mummified head inside but he looked up and over to Lucas at the plan part

"And what's Clan wars" Ethan asked arming his magnum while looking over at Lucas who pulled out his own pistol

"Simple I'm going to lead your little Umbrella corporation off of Harry and Eveline's tail most likely the little squirts going to try and fake their death so while you guys are doing that I'll lead Umbrella to the Hive and that will start a good fight and make both sides forget about the two of them" Lucas said picking up some more ammunition along with some more of his mines

"By the way don't come into the salt mines my labs down there so I'm going to have to booby trap the hell out of that place" Lucas said before holding out his hand

"Well it was good meeting the real you Lucas and I'm hoping that after this is all said and done we'll meet back up again" Ethan said and Lucas nodded smirking

"Hey sure after all I'm still counted as a minor know go kill that abomination that's using my father's body then maybe all of us will be getting out of here free" Lucas said before he started running of through his little trap house and instantly Ethan armed himself with a shotgun and went charging out to the walkways heading toward the boat yard and running and shooting any Molded that got in his way

* * *

Well Ethan tells the group about Umbrella and in return he gets information about the Hive know let's start a war hmm let's give the two evil's hell


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Finding the truth and freedom

Harry was traveling as fast as he could through the mold till he popped out on board a grounded ship right beside his sister who was at the moment looking out to sea

"Okay I moved your body to the guest house you're hidden in the attic also it seem's Ethan is starting to trust us" Harry said before he told Eveline what he had learned and by the end she was giving the Helicopter a death glare

"I'm guessing you have a plan" Eveline said looking at her younger brother who smirked

"Of course if they want you dead well just give them that" Harry said before making a monster face appear in the nearby mold this made Eveline smile

"That could work what about Mia do you think" Eveline said but Harry just gave her a look

"I still say we should tell them everything Eve" Harry said but even before he had started talking Eveline was already shaking her head

"No Harry if we tell them do you honestly think they'll believe us believe me she called me a monster before she lost her memory what makes you think things will change" Eveline said and Harry just smiled before he looked over toward a nearby room and carefully Harry hid something in his back pocket

"Don't worry sis I've got a backup plan" Harry said and before Eveline could ask about it they both twitched Jack was dead and quickly Harry ran toward the wall of mold and teleported to the docks where he landed near inchs from Jacks giant face

"Oh god" Harry said jumping back and landing right beside Ethan who was huffing from the fight

"Well I didn't realize he'd be this big sheesh" Harry said looking at the large concrete monster in front of him while Ethan nodded

"Yeah huh but he did cause ahuh problem" Ethan said pulling out a syringe before pointing at another one that was injected into Jack

"Oh crud there was only one wasn't there well you might not have to worry about that" Harry said getting up then helping Ethan up then together the pair walked out of the on fire building and walked outside toward the docks where both Zoe and Mia froze when they spotted Harry was there

"Well well the little promiser looks like your little promise isn't needed any more" Zoe said with a glare to her eyes

"Ha you do realize your parents souls are still trap in the mold right Ethan just destroyed their body's give the mold a year or two and they'd be back I can't stop that well not alone" Harry said looking over at Ethan then toward Zoe

"Sorry Zoe but if we're going to free your parents I'm going to need both you and Ethan's help as long as both of you are infected which Ethan isn't yet then I might and I say loudly might be able to get your parents to stop hiding from me inside the Mold so I can talk them into trusting me" Harry said and everyone froze at this

"Wait so you need to infect me to free the Bakers" Ethan said but then he saw Zoe tense

"And you need my body to die so I will be there to help you talk them into it" Zoe muttered and throughout it Mia was watching shocked as Harry nodded

"If you'r body wasn't already infected to the degree it is know I would be able to just follow what I'm going to do to Ethan but I'm sorry the mold already has you even if Ethan was to inject you with the serum all it would do was slow your death down to minutes instead of seconds" Harry said and knowing Harry Zoe nodded stepping back

"You two go me and Harry will catch up to you" Zoe said and numbly Ethan injected the serum into Mia and put the crying woman into the raft and started it up leaving

"So how long did you know" Zoe asked watching as her last hope a lied hope left

"Actually it finished because your dad's body died you and a few of the other Molded have the last of the old mold in you and with so much of it destroyed it basicly used most of it's energy to increase the speed of your infection so that it would have one last soldier to fight back with" Harry said and knowing this Zoe nodded ready to what would happen next and closing her eyes she felt the cement slowly crawl over her crushing her soul into the mold then she woke up beside her father and smiled

With Harry he watched as Zoe's form crumbled and tried his best not to cry 'darn it I've got a job to do' Harry thought jumping into the water and going into the mold and quickly traveling through it while also ripping apart the old Mold that was lining the old way he quickly found the boat that Ethan and Mia was on and stopping the boat Harry had to smirk 'well I hope you read my letter Ethan' Harry thought before he forced the mold to go flying upward and knock the two into the water and then toward the grounded ship the Annabelle and soon after he pushed the two onto the island that the ship crashed on Mia woke up and Harry grabbed Ethan and pulled him with the Mold doing his best not to infect the man and dragged him into the ship down into the boiler room and quickly knowing time wasn't on there side Harry instantly plugged Ethan into the mold and instantly he felt the souls of all of the people trapped go toward him and as soon as they all were close enough before the real Jack could tell them off for trying to hog the guy Harry acted closing them off from all of their exits and entering himself only to find millions of people staring at him in fear while Ethan was on the couch it looked like Jack had been planning on hiding where they truly were to not scare Ethan but the illusion easily swept away showing the blackness surrounding them

"Finally I found all of you guys" Harry said and looking around Ethan's eyes dulled at the large amount of people around him then he watched as Jack walked toward the kid

"You you stay away from him demon we won't do as you tell us anymore" Jack yelled trying to be fierce but all of them could see he was scared but all Harry did was raise his hands

"Hey don't worry I'm not here to hurt you and wait how do you know who I am" Harry asked before he felt something and turning around he spotted a dark eyed Harry behind him

"Ah you of course" Harry said although Ethan did a double look at the dark version one of his arms looked to be full on molded but the rest was even worse a mix it looked like Harry was both Molded and not then the thing growled

"Get out of here imposter I am the mold and these servants will listen to me" the being said hissing and bubbling and with surprise Ethan recognized the sound and so did Zoe who had walked up beside her father

"Oh be quiet you stupid Mold you're the one that hurt these people do you honestly think Eveline wanted this" Harry said his eyes going dark and the Mold growled at him in return stalker forward and before anyone could do anything a cage appeared around the two as they circled

"I gave Eveline everything soldiers to do her bidding creatures to do her fighting and what have you done teared apart my work and use imposters fakers you filthy the air with your presence" the mold said swinging his arm at Harry but Harry easily striked back forming his own Molded arm but with Ethan comparing the two he quickly realized that Harry's was different his seemed to be more refined while the Mold's and it's molded if Ethan was to guess looked like a bunch of Muscle tissue put together Harry's clawed arm looked more like a sleek extra skin that was covering his own and charging each other Ethan watched as Harry's claws swiped The molds back cutting of several of it's fingers

"Ahh you filthy mistake Eveline should have never accepted you into her family" The mold screamed before charging at harry again only to find a shovel slamming him in the face and surprised everyone turned to Zoe who was holding the shovel in her grasp as she glared at the creature

"I'm not letting you hurt Harry he's the only that's been actually fighting you monster" Zoe said before she swung again slamming The Molds face making it bend inwards then with a squelch a knife joined the shovel as Margaret appeared behind the creature with knife in hand

"You leave that boy alone he's done better then you have monster" Margaret said as the mold slashed at her only to be pushed back by Jack who punched the creature then slowly all of the others started to head toward the thing Ethan walking with them

"No you will do as I command you will protect me and Eveline we are your family" The mold screamed raising a clawed arm and some of the people froze twitching fighting back the molds control then a scream ripped through the darkness as the molds arm fell of with Harry right behind him

"Sorry old Mold you've been replaced" Harry said before with a knife in hand he stabbed forward destroying the last of the Mold and with a burst sending everyone backward the Old Mold exploded and was destroyed forever then next thing Ethan knew he and Harry was alone everyone else was gone

"What what just" Ethan asked looking around but quickly Harry grabbed his arm and pulled

"No time we still got stuff to do I'll explain later" Harry said pulling Ethan's arm and quickly the world blacked out only to open up once again as Harry and Ethan dropped down onto a grated floor

"Come on Ethan quick" Harry said pulling the larger man back up and as they ran the mold around them slowly turned to dust and destroyed itself as they ran and quickly the pair made it to the elevator and using his own Mold Harry jet lined them up to the 3rd floor using a tentacle Mold to get them there and quickly the two ran into the control room and to find Eveline and Mia glaring at each other

"Well what did we miss" Harry asked smirking this caused both to jump while Eveline stared at Ethan before turning to Harry sadly

"My plan failed she doesn't want to be my mother" Eveline said only to feel a nudge and looking up she saw Harry smirking while Ethan and Mia talked

"Hey don't worry didn't I tell you I had a back up plan" Harry said before he walked toward Mia

"You know she really does care about you" Harry said and instantly Mia glared at him

"She killed people she killed my best friend" Mia yelled and to this there was silence that is till harry smirked

"True yet also untrue" Harry said before he pulled a video tape from his pocket

"Because I think you forgot something" Harry said and watching him the group gasped as Eveline's name was written on the tape after all there are two sides of every story" Harry said before he pushed the VCR in and smiling Harry sat down on the floor beside his sister as the group watched the tv change from static to the inside of a white room

"Know then let's see Eveline's side of the ship crash shall we" Harry said grinning

* * *

Okay I know this is short but I really want to put Eveline's story underneath it's own chapter just incase it goes for too long so yeah and I hope you guys can realize what happened in the mold zone and I also hope some of you would realize what Harry is know and if you haven't it will explain more in the next chapter just know that now the Bakers and all the others are free


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Eveline's side of the tale and the end

Eveline opened her eyes to the sounds of a storm passing over outside and instantly she spewed into a sink nearby

"Huh my tummy doesn't feel too good" Eveline mumbled trying her best to stay sure footed on the rocking ship

"Huh hey you okay in there" the crew member that had brought her to the sinks asked from outside the door

"Huh I don't know I feel huh sick" Eveline said puking more inside the sink although she didn't notice the black substance moving

"Huh I guess this is your first time on a ship, your not used to the rolling waves of a storm huh kid" The crew member said smirking outside the door as Evelin pucked again

"Yeah I guess so huh can you help me find my Mommy" Eveline said remembering how her two 'Parents' had wanted her to stay in her room

"Sure thing little bit come on" the Crew member said opening the door and walking her out but not before locking the door behind him and as they walked out of the room they ran straight into Alan who instantly gave the crew member a glare then sent it toward Eveline

"And what pray tell are you doing out of your room" Alan asked looking down at the virus who just shrugged looking weak

"My tummy felt funny Daddy" Eveline said looking at the crew member and for once reading his tag Andrew and nodding at her Alan took over

"Well then thank you for helping my Daughter find me I'll take her from here" Alan said but before he could even grab ahold of Eveline's hand a small black object was thrown in from the window and surprised Eveline jumped back and tripped so she was behind some luggage when the flash bang went off and with a shout everything went into chaos several men in black body armor with a blue symbol on there shoulders started running into the rooms firing at everyone that got in there way and Eveline watched as Alan was shot in the stomach and instantly she ran to the man

"Alan alan get up please" Eveline said feeling even more sick from the blood slowly spilling from Alan's body and quickly Eveline puked out feeling like her insides were on fire and looking around she spotted one of the soldiers heading her way and quickly she ran running into the dining area where more crew members were standing around in shock from the sounds of gunfire

"Oh god it's that little girl get in here quick" one of the Crew members said and quickly Eveline ran in only be sent flying when the ship turned sharply and she slammed into a vent and went flying through it as she crashed into the wall not even noticing as her skin that had been cut by the vent molded back together but she did notice the voices in the back of her head

"Eveline in pain most protect Eveline" something said and shaking her head Eveline continued running hiding when she could that is till she heard a scream and turning she saw a monster it was huge with muscles all over and shark like teeth the thing slowly moved around sniffing the air and quickly Eveline hid from the creature underneath a nearby luggage cart and she watched terrified as it passed her hiding spot before she got out and ran for the elevator hoping her Mommy would come find her there and hoping the men with guns wouldn't be there and quickly she pressed the bottom button sending herself down and as the elevator went down she slowly curled into a ball listening to the screaming and the yelling wishing that it all was over

"Hrr protect Eveline silence the enemies" the strange almost male voice said in her head and with a blink Eveline heard and watched as that creature she saw before launched itself at someone and quickly trying to shake the image away Eveline screamed before she heard a bing and quickly getting up she ran into the darkened halls before sliding to a corner and puking feeling her body getting weak she softly moved around away from her puke that had already began to harden into mold and she moved over to a little knick in the wall and finding a blanket sticking out of a bag she grabbed it and used it to seat down trying to calm herself down as she hid and soon enough almost against her will she fell asleep and inside her mind she met a true monster

It was like looking at herself in the mirror the only problem was that on the other side was a monster she looked pure evil with shark like teeth a glowing black eyes and the bulging razor sharp clawed arm instantly when Eveline saw the creature she jumped back afraid of this being

"Shh calm I will not harm you my little Eveline" the creature said and its voice made Eveline freeze as it's clawed hand softly caressed her head

"I will not harm you I am your friend, I will protect you" the creature said with a gleam to its eyes and slowly Eveline stepped away

"What what are you" Eveline asked looking at the creature that only responded with a smile

"I am the mold the substance that you created with your sickness and I am your protector I will always be here for you" The mold said grinning then with a start Eveline woke up breathing hard then she froze terrified as she spotted the monster once again in front of her but it looked frozen staring at her with its beady eyes

"Do not be frightened my little Eveline it is just one of your molded he will protect you" The mold said from the back of Eveline's mind and she was both scared and happy that she know had a name for that voice that had in the past talked to her and quickly she got up and started moving again slower hoping to find her caretaker and somewhat worried about the passengers she decided to just call her mother for know

"Hmm most find Eveline's mother must bring mother to Eveline" The mold whispered in her mind and shaking her head Eveline continued through the ship only to freeze as she spotted someone in the boiler room she couldn't really see the person all she saw was a shadow of someone holding a gun but it also seemed the person was talking to someone and quickly Eveline ran screaming out for her mother as she ran through the corridors and instantly pressed the button for the captain's cabin somewhat hoping that maybe he could help her and going up she watched as the Elevator stopped on the third floor and quickly she got out and ran to the control room then Eveline froze as she saw some of the people with the blue markings on their armor and slowly backing up she watched as a Molded dropped down on one of them and sliced of his head and quickly Eveline hid as more Molded rushed into the room killing the soldiers and then she watched as the mold did something that would haunt her dreams for years the mold slowly almost carefully covered the bodies and slowly she watched as the once enemies turned into Molded before her eyes

"They will know follow your command my little Eveline" the mold whispered and it was only then that Eveline realized something

"If that's how Molded are made then" Eveline said turning toward one of the ones that had saved her and looking closer at him she spotted something

"Andrew" Eveline read the slightly teared and blooded tag that was still attached to the creature and with a start she felt something and digging deeper into her mind she found it screaming yelling there was hundreds no thousands then she turned to one of them and jolted it was Alan

He was yelling something but it seemed like some of the words were muted and she watched shocked and disgusted as mold started rushing through and then he started pleading to her but she wasn't doing this what what was happening

"He wishes to harm my Eveline can not have that" The mold said appearing beside Eveline as Alan died

"No no I didn't want this stop it stop it you're killing him" Eveline screamed yelling at her doppelganger this monster then she felt herself running before she was consumed by the mold and then remolded in the room where Alan and Mia was and she watched as Mia slowly was consumed by the mold

"No no stop it don't hurt her she's the only family I have don't hurt her" Eveline said tearing up as she grabbed and teared into the mold trying her best to free the only mother figure she ever had then slowly the mold retracted but she could feel she could tell what the Mold had done Mia was connected to her know and with as much force as she could Eveline pushed Mia away from the others leaving her tethered by a string keeping her alive and then Eveline ran not wanting her to see her not wanting to be believed to be a monster but before she left she slowly reached down past the mold and carefully picked up Alan's dog tags holding them close to her chest

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Eveline whispered before she placed the chain around her neck and ran not waiting to watch as Mia woke up she didn't watch as the mold scared her tormented her as she tried to escape and she didn't watch as the side of the ship exploded sending Mia flying out into the sea but what she did see was when the ship hit land and sent her flying through the captain's window where she landed safely in the water before floating she landed on some ground and opening her eyes for a bit all she saw was a man with a small beard and glasses leaning over her as a small amount of Mold attached itself to the man's shoulder

"Don't worry MY Eveline I will always be here to protect you" The Mold said this just caused more tears for the small terrified girl as the man picked her up and as she fell unconscious only to hear the screaming and yelling of the ones she had damned to become horribly creatures she was listening and could hear the people trapped inside the Molded

And after that the screen went back to static and all any of them could say was

"Holy mother of fucking god" Ethan said staring at the screen then he blinked twice before turning to Harry with some realization

"That was what you just killed wasn't it" Ethan asked and this caused Mia to look up before turning to Eveline

"I'm I"m sorry I I did think about what it must've been like for you" Mia said looking around she knew that if she had been as young as Eveline she would have lost her mind went insane with the pressure but how didn't she

"Well you can thank Harry for the fact that I'm not like the Mold after I met him and we adopted each other in our own way well let's just say I found a new protector and found myself a brother to share my problems with" Eveline said smiling at her brother who smirked back that is till he got popped on the back of the head

"Ow what was that for" Harry asked rubbing his head

"That is for going through my mind without my knowing of it Harry James" Eveline said glaring with her glowing black eyes and smirking Harry just shrugged this caused the two adults to laugh at these two's antics and then slowly all of them were laughing and crying looking around them at the horror and destruction but also looking at each other with surprise

"Huh Harry you're such a goofball" Eveline said smiling before she started to walk away and following her Harry turned to the two adults

"Hey we aren't finished yet we still have to fake our deaths after all" Harry said smiling and nodding the group as one moved out of the ship and quickly moved toward the guest house well all of this started

"Okay here's the plan there's still a little bit of the old Mold left so I'm going to condense it into one being and give it a body Ethan you're going to have to destroy it me and Eveline can't help you seeing as we can't be seen and Mia is still tired from the cure being in her system and cleaning away the old mold while replacing it with the new so sorry but your on your own" Harry said frowning but before he could start heading to grab his sister Ethan stopped him and turning the small kid around and hugged him

"There's no reason to be sorry now go get your sister and get out of here me and Mia will find a place to met back up with you two and stay careful" Ethan said and nodding Harry climbed up into the roof where he first met Eveline and quickly went and got Eve

"Thank you Ethan for trusting us" Eve said and Ethan instantly recognized the voice

"Without a medicine from the Hive Evelines body was forced to increase in age she won't die but" Harry said and nodding Ethan got ready as he watched as Harry pushed Eve into a mold wall sending her probably far away from here and soon enough Mia went through after her then turning to Ethan Harry nodded and with a push a face appeared in the wall and soon enough the whole room was covered in dark black mold and quickly Harry jumped through his mold before it closed off leaving Ethan to fight the monster that came

With Harry

And quickly once Harry was back out of the mold he rolled away as Lucas torched the Mold setting aflame so the old Mold wouldn't be able to follow them

"Ha about time you guys get here Ethan faking your deaths" Lucas asked stopping the flamer after the last of the Mold died

"Yeah know we just have to met back up with him later so let's go" Harry said looking around at the salt mines that Lucas had used as a lab to appease the Hive for a while and running through Harry paused before he ran back and with a slice of his Molded arm cut through a box he had seen on the counter

"Oh yeah a plum forgot about that in all the confusion been meaning to destroy that" Lucas said and nodding all of them started to run and quickly the group went into a heavily fortified door and with both Eveline and Harry controlled the Mold to keep the door shut the group continued on into the darkness as they ran through the tunnel until finally the came out of a cave mouth and looking toward the house they watched as Ethan shot the Mold with some kind of Bow destroyer and they watched as it turned into cement and when the helicopter was distracted with picking up EThan the group ran into the woods following a path they made a long time ago and rushing forward Lucas jumped into the driver's seat of a old Jeep and with Mia's help Harry was able to put Eveline inside before they also joined and soon after they were of driving down a hidden rode through the woods and smiling Harry watched the helicopter pass over and then he and Eveline watched the sunset and then both with a finally pull of their minds and suddenly behind them there was a large burst and looking back they watched as all of the mold self destructed leaving nothing behind but rubble that no scientist would ever be able to read and smiling the group continued on

"So kids where do you want to go then" Mia asked looking at the two and grinning the pair thought of the best place

"How about we go to England that is where I come from soo" Harry said then he watched as Lucas face went blank for a bit

"Wait you're british" Lucas said and for the rest of the car ride everyone was laughing

1 month later Europe unown location

Harry was at the moment dancing he and Ethan had with lucas's help managed to get a radio working and at the moment the boy virus was dancing to the music as he painted the outside of their new house which just happened to be pretty close to the Dursley's old one but the good news was the fact that no one recognized the cajun boy and figured out he was secretly Harry potter the bane of the Dursleys although technically Ethan and Mia had adopted him and Eveline so know there names were Harry and Eveline Winters although the two adults were still getting used to the two virus children while also covering their tracks so neither company was able to follow them although at the moment they didn't have to worry Lucas's plan to have Umbrella and the Hive start a small war worked in the best way possible both sides were at the moment trying there best to destroy and pull out on top of the other and were also slowly killing each other off and soon enough if either group didn't stop both company's would fall and hopefully never rise again and with that knowledge Harry continued dancing to the song as he painted the door but not without sending the illusion of his sister a spray of pain which while didn't actually touch her did cause them to start a paint war that the two adults and one semi adult to join in and all the while hidden in the basement three Moldbots waited ready to defend their creators if the need arose and soon there would be more after all you never know what could happen nowadays after all it's not everyday a owl delivers a letter!

* * *

And that is the end of my first book of the series I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did and also thanks for liking this story and don't worry the next part will be out soon enough and till then see you guys later huh I almost forgot I will be coming back to this story later to fix any and all mistakes in it when I can so don't worry all thoughs people out there about the punctuation and such I will come back and fix all of that


	8. Harry Winter's and the philosphers stone

Hey guys just want to let you know that the next part of this story is know out its called Harry Winter's and the philosophers stone also sorry for the long wait Ive been trying to get help from some proofreaders but they all seem to just disseapear a couple of days after they start weird huh in fact this was going to be one of the first story's I was going to update and fix but well the proof readers did a runner so maybe later


End file.
